


The Magic Touch

by srmiller



Series: Centenaria [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, ravick, wicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: what about how [Raven and Wick] deal with the aftermath of mt weather, how wick is protective over raven; how he helps her deal with her leg?</p><p>So this is Wick keeping his anger in check (and fooling no one) while he tries to help Raven deal with the pain of her leg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd cause that's how i roll

The truth of the matter was pretty simple: he was fucking pissed off trying to pretend like he wasn’t fucking pissed off.

Wick was pretty sure he wasn’t as convincing as he’d like to be but when the woman you’re pretty sure you’re in love with gets tied to a table and drilled into it’s kind of hard to pretend like you don’t want to punch a hole through steel.

He’s well aware of the guilt Bellamy carries around but Wick can’t help the dark joy he gets out of knowing the bastards who could do something like this, to anyone let alone Raven, died a painful death.

You get what you give, after all.

But he forcibly pushed it all aside, the cold anger and the hot rage, as he approached the door to the room he unofficially shared with Raven and wasn’t surprised to see her tinkering with one of the radios.

Until she could make the trip to their workshop he’d moved most of their stuff here.

“Get it fixed?”

“I don’t know what Miller is doing to these radios, or how’s he’s breaking them, but I’m about to ban him from touching one for the rest of his life.”

Wick put the tray of food on the bed next to her and settled into the chair he’d basically lived in for the past three weeks. “He probably has a high EMF.”

“What?”

Tearing off a piece of bread he briefly and fervently wished for butter. “Some people just have a naturally high EMF and it can screw with batteries and signals.”

She looked up at him and he thought she looked a little thin so he nudged her tray closer to her. “I thought that was an old wive’s tale.”

“Guess not.”

“Then he’s not allowed to touch any of the radios until I get it figured out, I can’t keep wasting batteries if he’s going to keep breaking them.”

“I’ll tell Bellamy. You need to eat.”

She nodded but didn’t touch the food and that’s when he noticed the tightness around her mouth, the hard set of her jaw and he tried to bite back the sigh he knew would just piss her off. “If you’re in pain you need to take something.”

“They don’t have a lot of medicine, Wick.”

“You survived being drilled into Raven, I think you take priority.”

“I’ll ask Monty for some moonshine if it’s gets too bad.”

“You could let me help.”

She was still for a moment and he was prepared to be kicked out of the room, which she did on occasion when he offered to help, and if she did he’d tag Bellamy to sit with her.

“You can’t fix this with a crappy brace, Kyle.”

“That brace was excellent. Especially if you take into account how quickly I made it,” he pointed out with a smile. “But I have a different idea if you trust me.”

She finally looked up from the broken radio to meet his eyes, “That sounds vaguely ominous.”

“What’s it going to be Reyes?”

She stared at him and he held her gaze until she gave in. “Fine. Do your worst.”

He set his tray on the floor and stood up to grab the edge of her sheet.

Instinctively she grabbed his hand to stop him. “What are you doing?”

She hadn’t let him see the wound since Abby had done what she could to fix Raven’s leg and he understood why, but it was hard to convince her the scars and the wounds and the ugliness didn’t matter if she wouldn’t let him show her.

“I thought you were trusting me?”

“You better not be trying to cop a feel,” she accused and he leaned forward to give her a playful kiss.

“Maybe tomorrow,” and but didn’t pull back the sheet, waiting for her to let go of his hand and give him the go ahead.

“It’s not pretty.”

“It’s a battle scar, Raven, it’s not supposed to be pretty. It’s supposed to prove how badass you are.”

“It doesn’t prove anything.”

“As with most things, we’re going to have to agree to disagree,” he informed her as he pointedly looked at her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

With a sigh she let go and he threw back the sheet to see she wore a pair of shorts, leaving her leg bare except the bandages carefully wrapped above her knee. Slowly he unwrapped the cloth and saw it was an ugly mess of a wound, ragged stitches and angry flesh and it hit him it looked the way he felt.

He hoped none of that showed on his face. “I was talking to Lincoln the other day. He said some of the pain from your leg might be cramping and if we can get the muscles loosened up it should help.”

“You’re seriously suggesting a massage?”

Wick nodded and slowly put one of his hands on the side of her leg, her leg stiffened beneath his fingers but she didn’t push him away. “Unfortunately not the fun kind, but he showed me some basic stuff if you’re willing to let me try.”

“It really hurts.”

There were tears in her eyes and he felt the anger mix with empathy in his throat. He’d give anything he had to take some of that pain from her, to take it all. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, “I know, baby. Let’s try this and see if it helps.”

She nodded and wiped away a stray tear as he settled on the bed next to her leg.

“Lincoln said working through the knots is going to hurt, but if anything is painful tell me and we’ll call it a day.”

“Okay.”

He pressed his fingers into the flesh surrounding the wound and while she flinched she didn’t tell him to stop. “Why don’t you tell you about how you got that crap ship to make it down to the ground?” he suggested.

“Well, for starters I didn’t have any damn engineers looking over my shoulder and chirping in my ear.”

“You’re lucky you made it down here in one piece,” Wick grinned as the muscles beneath his fingers began to loosen. “When you get to walking again you should take me to see it and I’ll tell you how I could have done it better.”

“Bullshit,” she hissed.

“Hurt?”

“Yeah, but it’s the good kind I think.”

He nodded but eased up on the pressure a little. “Is that how you got the little scar over your eye? I don’t remember it from before.”

She reached up to touch the wound he was referring to, long since healed, surprise on her face. “How did you even notice it?”

“I would embarrass myself if I told you exactly how long I’ve been mooning after you but if you ever want a funny story ask Monty about it.”

“Really.”

“Really. I believe the phrase ‘Love Sick Wick’ was used more than once,” he admitted, smiling into her eyes. His heart squeezed a little because for the first time in days she didn’t look sad or in pain.

“Turns out I’ve got a weak spot for badass mechanics.”

She smiled and leaned back against the pillow suddenly looking sleepy. “Arrogant engineers aren’t so bad either. You’ve got good hands.”

“I’m going to remind you that when we’re in better circumstances.”

“Deal.” She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, “You don’t have to stay you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re always here when I wake up. You don’t have to stick around.”

He shrugged even though she couldn’t see it. “I like being here when you wake up.”

“Then you should at least sleep in the bed, there’s no way you’re getting any sleep on the floor.”

His back had actually been killing him for a week. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Raven reached out and put her hand on his knee which was situated near her hip. “And Kyle?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve got to stop being so angry all the time.”

Surprised, he looked up to see her eyes on him, serious and steady on him and he knew there wasn’t any point in trying to lie to her so he just nodded. “I’m working on it.”

She sighed again, this time with a little sadness tinging the edges. “Me too.”


End file.
